Curiouser and Curiouser
by jackfrostbeliever
Summary: A new-comer to Camp Half-Blood brings about a new And will she finally be free of the guilt she'd been carrying around for eons? LeoxOC


Leo Valdez couldn't possibly feel any lonelier. The doors of death had been closed about a month ago, and the Argo II had been put out to pasture until the camp had further use of a battle tireme that large. Leo sat on the dock, hands in his jean's pockets, thinking about every drop of blood sweat and tears that had gone into it's creation. He smiled at the memories of every single time he had fallen asleep on the job and woken in a daze hours later, only knowing that the ship had to be finished. He'd had help from everyone down in Cabin 9, a bit of help with the structuring from Annabeth, and the nymph's brought food, water, and anything else that the hard-working crew needed. The deafening pounding of several hammers, and Leo's own voice above that, shouting orders, kept the monsters in the woods away when they had to burn the midnight oil instead of laying down in their cozy beds to soothe their aching muscles, no matter how badly they wanted to. Despite always being exhausted and sweaty and covered in machine oil, it had felt good to be in charge for once. Everyone that came and went from that bunker was at Leo's every beck and call. He had felt useful, appreciated, needed, wanted. Now that the quest was over, everyone went back to their lives. Jason and Piper were still friendly with Leo, but they spent ninety percent of their time together. Annabeth had Percy back and Olympus knows that it was a miracle if the two weren't together. Hazel and Frank were around, alternating from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Nico was hardly around. Leo didn't really know anyone else to turn to that would appreciate his...Leo...ness.

But there was no one, mortal, immortal or otherwise, that was as lonely as the girl who had just crested Half-Blood Hill. Her hand came to rest on the rough bark of Thalia's pine tree. The guard dragon, Peleus, paid her no mind. He was instructed to keep the fleece safe from any mortal, god, demigod, or monster who came to take it. This girl was none of those, nor was she a nymph or ghost nor anything that had been given a name. She was the first and only of her kind, and Zeus knows that the Olympians certainly weren't going to repeat her little stunt. She had been around since the gift of fire had been given to mankind. She had seen every great human achievement, and every tragedy that shook the foundations of the world. She ran a hand over the golden fleece, remembering the quest the original Jason had gone on to retrieve it. She had been one of the many to greet him on his return, although nobody there paid her much attention. After days and days of walking, she had finally arrived at Camp Half-blood, where the voices in her head had told her to go. She picked up her messenger bag packed with her few possessions and crossed into the camp. She made straightaway for the Big House, intent on speaking with Chiron.

Chiron was on the front porch waiting for her. Hermes had delivered a letter from Zeus stating that she was on her way, courtesy of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. He smiled when he saw her walk down the hill. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders. She wore a tweed jacket with a white dress shirt and a red bow tie peeking out from the collar. With that, she wore brown pants and leather combat boots. Her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, jostling with every step she took. She approached the Big House with her head hung, occasionally shaking her head. He knew about her terrible predicament, fourteen voices in her head, all telling her what to do, one's orders often conflicting with the other. Trying to balance them were too much for anyone. On top of that, she still carried the grief of her terrible mistake, eons ago. She climbed up the front steps of the Big House, a fake smile forced onto her face. She nodded.

"Chiron," said the girl. Chiron nodded in return. "It's been a while. 9/11, I believe it was."

"I believe so," said Chiron. "Come, my darling. Dionysus is away at the moment, so relax."

"Oh, I was fully aware that he was away," said the girl, following the centaur into the living room of the Big House. "He's been in my head more often than usual. Something about finally being free of the brats."

"That sounds like him," said Chiron with a chuckle. "Complaining about the lack of Diet Coke as well, I assume?"

"Oh, you know it," said the girl. She gave a laugh and Chiron handed her a mug of something that look suspiciously like apple juice. She smiled and took it. She held the straw to her lips and took a big gulp of it. She held it in her mouth for as long as she could to cherish the taste. It tasted like baklava, a Greek puff pastry that she and a dear friend of hers had both enjoyed long ago. She tasted the sweet almond paste filling and felt every ache leave her joints and her exhaustion melted away. "Oh, that hits the spot. Chiron, I swear, you're a mind reader."

"Believe me, it has nothing to do with telepathic abilities. I've trained heroes for so long that they become almost completely predictable," said Chiron, taking the girl's empty mug. She propped her legs up on the coffee table, crossed her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. "But there's always that one little quality about them that makes them interesting. You, Dearie, are no different."

"I knew that," she replied. She sighed. "Shame that the one thing that makes me interesting is also my curse."

"It's supposed to be a gift," said Chiron.

"Do you have the receipt?" asked the girl turning to look over at him with startlingly green eyes. "Because I want to return it."

"No refunds," Chiron said sadly. She got a sad look across her delicate face and Chiron got an idea. "Darling, you must stay here. You could stay in the Big House or the cabins. It might brighten your mood."

"Maybe..." said the girl. She brought her feet down on the floor again. "You have a dock here, yes? Down by the sound?"

"Yes," said Chiron. "Just past Cabin Three. I'll watch your things until you return for them."

"You're a saint," said the girl. She planted a kiss on Chiron's cheek and ran off to the door. She paused in the doorway. "I'll be back before sunset to discuss where I'll be sleeping tonight."

And with that, she ran. She hadn't just out and out run in a long time. The Ares part of her gave her the endurance to keep going for long periods of time. The Artemis part of her made running become part of the thrill of the chase. There really was no chase, of course, but you couldn't tell her heart that. It pounded not just with the strain of running, but the ecstasy of bloodlust as well. She could fight off the feeling, but it made her tired and nauseous and it made running eighty percent more boring. Better to just go with it. Thanks to the Poseidon part of her, she could sense the water, every ripple and splash. She slowed her stride and finally tailed off into an easy stride. She felt an ocean breeze ruffle her hair and then she broke through the tree-line. At first, she was surprised to see the Argo II, sitting in an atmosphere of such tranquility. Then, she felt a sense of appreciation for the mastery of the design, the craftsmanship, and the lethality of it.

_My boy made that, _said the rough voice of Hephaestus. His tone was swelling with pride. _My genius Leo Valdez. _

The girl continued on until she saw a boy sitting on the dock, looking up at the boat. She was behind him, so she couldn't see very much of him. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He had curly brown hair, and around his waist was a toolbelt. Once her feet hit the dock, he turned to look at her over his shoulder. She saw that he had tan skin and slightly pointed ears. His eyes were brown and mischievous. He smiled and she practically melted inside. That smile. That did it. He was the spitting image of a boy she had once met, a Sammy Valdez. This had to be Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, great-grandson of Sammy. She had missed that smile, even though she hadn't been close with Sammy.

"Hey there, pretty lady," said Leo. The girl continued down the dock and sat down next to him. "What can I do you for?"

"Lonely girl, water, done," said the girl matter-of-factly. "I was coming here before, your goofy smile made it worthwhile."

"I see. Well, the ladies can't resist me. It was only a matter of time before the chick-magnet kicked in," said Leo. She rolled her eyes ans took off her boots and socks. She set them down on the dock and dipped her toes into the water. "So, what's your named, Dollface?"

"Not Dollface, that's for damn sure," said the girl. "I'm a feminist, so watch what you say."

"Well, what is your name?"

"Pandora."


End file.
